Survival of the Fittest
by TowandaBRA
Summary: "The only problem with planning is that things never happen as they were planned to happen." (Lucio Costa)
1. Chapter 1 - Up, Up and Away!… and Down

**Alex has a Supersister, and I had a super Beta Reader. MarvelDC31, you were so kind fixing my bad English, criticizing and giving great suggestions. You're the best. Thank you.**

 **I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write.**

 **Fasten your seat belt and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC and CW.**

* * *

 **"The only problem with planning is that things never happen as they were planned to happen." (Lúcio Costa)**

 **Survival of the Fittest (*)**

Chapter 1 – Up, Up and Away!… and Down **(**)**

Alex's birthday was coming, so Kara was very excited. She imagined finally—after years of attempts—being able to surprise her sister by celebrating in advance. Friday and Monday would be holidays, so there would be, including the weekend, four days to execute the perfect plan that basically consisted of spoiling her sister as much as possible. It will end with a small surprise party with friends, on the right day.

"It's 6 AM and it's a holiday," a sleepy Alex opened the door.

Her sister really liked to try to surprise her on her birthday, but every year she did the same thing. However the agent couldn't expect that this year she would do it days before the correct date. Early in the morning she came to Alex's apartment bringing donuts and lattes.

Alex continued, "And you know that my birthday will be only next week."

"You always wake up early. Besides we have a lot of things to do. Now sit down and eat. Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't even ask if you had another plans. So… do you?" Kara questioned.

Alex laughed. It was impossible to resist the alien's excitement. She took a donut while she drink the coffee. Her sister did the same.

"No! So, what are you planning, Miss Danvers?"

"A lot of surprises this weekend." Kara gave her a gift, "Happy birthday in advance!"

Alex put the box on the table, ripped the paper off, and opened it. She took hold of the fabric, revealing the black jacket with a relief printing on the right side of the chest. The House of El.

"Kara, it's lovely!" She was touched, "I know how important this symbol is to you."

"You're not only a Danvers, Alex Zor-El."

Alex didn't hesitate to give her sister a strong hug.

"Now leave the sentimentality behind and enjoy. Get dressed. Comfortable clothes and the jacket."

After a quick shower the agent chose mesh black pants, a beige t-shirt, and sneakers. When she came back to the living room she saw her sister with a radiant smile in her Supergirl suit, holding out a hand.

"Come on, Alex, let's fly!"

* * *

With the breeze touching lightly on her face and feeling safe with the hero's right arm embracing her waist, Alex closed her eyes, enjoying every single moment. She had almost forgotten this unique and extraordinary sensation. Kara smiled, observing her sister's happy look.

"How about we speed up? Take this, you will be more comfortable." The alien gave her sister safety glasses that the agent used at the shooting range "Ready?"

"Always."

Kara accelerated and Alex felt the sensation of being back in her childhood.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Flying over the ocean, they were almost swallowed by the clouds.

"Starving. Do you have a pizza hidden in your cape?"

"Nope. But we can stop and buy some. I brought my credit card."

After a few minutes, Alex felt that something wasn't right.

"Kara, what are you doing?"

"Flying... we're going to buy food."

"Could you stabilize a little bit? Not so many ups and downs."

"What are you talking about? I am in cruising speed. More stable is impossible."

"You're speeding up and going down!" Panic quickly settled into the agent.

"I'm going up!"

"FALINGGGGGGGG...!"

Only then did Kara notice the land fast approaching. There was no time for any maneuver that could avoid the inevitable. As fast as possible she hugged and protected her sister, rotating her own body to fall on her back. Then, she heard a strong thud, feeling herself hitting the ground extremely hard.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(*) "Survival of the fittest" is a phrase that originated in evolutionary theory as a way of describing the mechanism of natural selection.**

 **(**) The phrase "Up, Up, and Away", originated on radio to indicate to the audience when he was taking off, in Superman earlier cartoons and comics. A song recorded for the first time in 1967 says: "Would you like to ride in my beautiful balloon? / Would you like to ride in my beautiful balloon? / We could float among the stars together, you and I / For we can fly we can fly up, up and away…"** **(Jimmy Webb)**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 – Terra Incognita

**Here we go again!**

 **Thank you everybody, for reading, reviewing, follow. You made me very happy :D**

 **I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. And I reeeeaaaallyyyy enjoyed to do it.**

 **MarvelDC31, thanks for your patient fixing my bad English, criticizing and giving great suggestions. Did I tell you're the best** **?**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

 **"The only problem with planning is that things never happen as they were planned to happen." (Lúcio Costa)**

 **Survival of the Fittest**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Terra Incognita (*)**

"ALEX! Are you all right?" concerned, Kara pulled the agent away from her.

Alex coughed and muttered, "Cough... cough! A little shaken, but still in one piece."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! What about you?"

"My pride is in a coma." Kara was really angry, and she was trying to spit the sand that had entered in her mouth.

Alex sat down while she cleaned herself. Then she looked to her sister.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I heard you talking, but for me everything was normal. I only noticed when it was too late."

"Did you blow your powers?" Alex was concerned.

Kara took a big stone and smashed it easily, "Apparently not."

Alex got up looking around, "Where are we?"

"We should be on the coast of Florida, but now I'm not sure."

"GPS problems, Supergirl?"

Kara launched a furious glance to her sister who laughed loudly.

"Okay... let's get out of here," the alien got up.

"I'm sorry, sis, but I won't fly with you 'till we're sure that we won't fall again."

"Woman of little faith… I'll prove it. Relax and watch," easily Kara lifted off and Alex saw her disappear inside of a low cloud. She smiled, satisfied, but seconds later the red and blue figure came back fast, hitting the ground with a KLUNK! Alex ran.

"KARA!" she saw her sister once again spitting out sand and held out a hand, helping her to leave the crater that had opened up in the ground.

"I didn't fall, Alex. Everything was fine. Suddenly, I completely lose the sense of direction. It seemed that I was arising, and then I was on the ground... again," the girl's frustration was obvious.

"How do you feel?"

"Fairly well. I'm hungry, but otherwise, perfectly normal."

"Obviously. Did anything different happen in the last few weeks?"

"The same as usual… aliens, punches, city patrols, DEO, CatCo, ice cream, pizza. Just routine."

"Sure... like everybody else. Let me take a look at you," Alex examined her sister's pupils… normal. Fever? No. Pulse? Okay.

"I have no idea what could be wrong. We have to return to the DEO and examine you with more resources. But first we need to get out of here. When you were up there, did you see where we are?"

"It's a very small and desert island, a lot of vegetation, a river."

Alex took the cell phone, "No signal. Damn! Did you talk to anybody about your plans for today?"

"Only that we would be out... for all four days."

"It means that they will probably miss us only on Tuesday. Great!"

"And your surprise party will be on Wednesday night."

"Again? Kara, you are awful trying to surprise me. You always tell me."

"I surprised you today."

"You're right," after so many revelations, Alex relaxed. "Thank you, I really loved it... in spite of the defect in the aircraft." With a smile, she poked her sister. "Besides, we really deserved some days off. But it could have been in a better place."

"I can go flying and falling. Then I'll send help."

"And risk you blowing your powers in the middle of the ocean? You drown and I stay here forever. Not a chance. If we do anything, it's safer do it together. So, Kara Zor-El Danvers, its time for you to learn with your older and smarter sister, how to survive in a wild place."

Alex took off her jacket. In the hot weather, it seemed more appropriate to wear just the t-shirt. Then she began to empty the pockets.

"Well, we have: keys in a key chain with a tiny penknife, a scarf, safety glasses, your credit card—very useful here—" she said sarcastically and continued, "and chewing gum."

She offered it to her sister, "Do you want it?"

"No, thanks. It's not healthy for the teeth."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Do you realize how absurd that argument is, coming from you? Continuing... a red cape and an alien with a damaged altimeter..."

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers "Kara, that could be it! Labyrinthitis!"

"That's ridiculous," Kara thought a little more. "Do you think so?"

"Lie down," ordered the agent.

"I already have sand all over my body, Alex," the young Danvers protested.

"Just do it. Now, sit and lie down three times and then get up slowly."

"This is stupid," Kara replied but still obeyed.

She tried to get up, but hesitated and sat down again, "Ow!"

Alex waited, "Now, I want you to look ahead. Then, turn your head, alternating from the right to the left. Eyes open."

Kara obeyed, until she lied down once again, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That's what people feel when they get drunk?"

"Almost. And definitively, drinking and driving don't go well together. You can't fly. So, until we find a way to get out of here we have other priorities. Safety, water, shelter and food."

"I had a reservation for our dinner... in Rome," Kara was frustrated.

Alex got up and helped her sister, "I'm sorry to say, Supergirl, but for the next few days we'll be on a diet."

* * *

Kara made some adaptations in her suit. In that isolated place she didn't need to be Supergirl. She took off the cape that certainly would be useful, the skirt, the pantyhose and the boots (after all she wouldn't hurt her feet). Then lowered the blue upper part of the suit tying the long sleeves in her waist, keeping the black sport bra she always wears.

Alex walked to the coconut trees between the sandy beach and vegetation, "Green coconut **(**)** water is great for hydration and is full of potassium and minerals."

"I can take it without problem," Kara suggested. "Just need to jump."

"Negative! You could be dizzy and fall down."

"So?"

"We'll do this in a conventional way." Alex took off her sneakers, and using the scarf, made a foot strap which she looped around her feet. Then she climbed the palm tree. **(***)**

"Not bad, not bad at all," smiling and eulogizing her sisters ability, Kara took the first of the five fruits Alex throws.

The agent came down even faster, and using the penknife, she struggled to open the fruit, "Dammit!"

"Need help?"

"No!

"Okay!" the alien shrugs her shoulders and uses her fingers to drill the coconut, removing the top.

"Kara, pretend you are human and do things according to the survival manual."

Kara took a sip and teased, "Hummmm! Delicious… really fresh!"

"Give me that!" Alex drank the liquid and then asked her sister to break open the fruit. She showed how to eat the young flesh on the inside and also how to use it, when scrubbed on skin, as a very good sunscreen.

They took many big branches—well, Kara took many big branches—and they made a bonfire on the beach to use as a signal. Using her heat vision, Kara lit the bonfire, but again, she felt dizzy. Alex tested her sister's powers and concluded that super-speed, freeze breath, and flight made her dizzy and disoriented.

Alex had knowledge and ability in survival techniques, thanks to the intensive training at DEO. Among other things, she explained that they should avoid most of the white wild fruits because they could be poisonous, that they should not eat fish that had the appearance of spines or swell. That insects are good sources of proteins. Using lianas and the sneakers shoelaces the agent taught several types of rope knots. Kara had the strength, the huge curiosity, and the enthusiasm to learn, paying attention to each instruction that was given to her. Using what was taught to her, she made a knife using a stone.

"Much better than your penknife," Kara said, blinking, and she gave it to her foster sister.

They made a solid shelter suspended about 20 inches off the ground with branches and reinforced covering. They got thick hollow bamboos that they used as containers to store water collected from the river that, after having boiled in the coconut shell, they could drink. They found bananas, mangos, cocoa, heart-of-palm, chestnuts, some roots, and tubers. Alex found leaves and stems of citronella that could be used as insect repellent.

The agent couldn't resist and took some time enjoying the transparent and warm water to swim. Sitting on the beach, Kara observed. Alex was a great swimmer and since she was very young she used the sport to relax and think, even after getting in to the DEO. It was herself who taught her sister alien, but it wasn't easy to do it properly. Sometimes, Kara wasn't very patient to do things step by step and Alex had to keep her in control. Technically, if Kara were human, she would be an average swimmer, but the older Danvers was much, much better.

"In the high tide, I hope that some fish swim and become trapped when the low tide comes," Alex explained while they aligned stones forming a V, vertex facing the sea. However, the vision of the water waving made Kara dizzy and she sat down on the beach. "You better slow down. Some movements are causing your crisis."

"In this case, its better do that very fast," Kara looked at the stones, took a deep breath and used her super-speed to put all the stones in the right place like Alex had taught. Then she threw herself in the loose sand feeling like the whole world spinning.

"That was the most stupid idea that you've ever had," reproved the agent, smiling next. "But, it worked."

"What do we do now?" Kara closes her eyes, feeling sick.

"You stay still, right here, and rest. I'll roast some yam."

* * *

Night came and the sisters rested on the beach, enjoying the fact that, without city lights, they could see the brightness of the starry sky.

"Kara, look! We are in the Southern Hemisphere. Now we only need to find a way to get out of here."

Kara pointed to the stars.

"That one's name is Crux, it is the smallest of all the eighty-eight constellations and means 'the cross'. For the Ancient Greeks it was in constellation Centaur. The Europeans used it for navigation," she pointed to each star. "Epsilon is the name of the smallest one on the right. The others are: Acrux, Mimosa, Delta and Gacrux which point to where we need to go… north."

Alex knew of her sister's passion for the stars. Ever since her home planet was destroyed, it was a subject that she really loved. On her first Christmas with the Danvers, they gave her an atlas of astronomy which she affectionately still kept after so many years. Kara was the one who taught her new family about the stars.

"Whenever I look at the stars, I imagine that the brighter one could be Krypton, and that everybody there is looking at us. You would love my parents, Alex. As much as they would have loved my Danvers family," the agent looked at her sister, who had a serene expression on her face as she continued. "You know what? I should have protected Kal-El but actually, I was protected by him in a wonderful way when he chose you all as my foster family."

"He knew that I would be a sensational sister... and modest."

"Very modest," Kara laughed.

"Kara?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really have a reservation for dinner in Rome?"

"Yep! And also reservations in different restaurants for all weekend."

"I have to admit. It was a brilliant idea."

"But it didn't work. And I'm starving."

"You ate almost all the fruits. We still have a bit of chestnuts."

"I need pizza, ice cream, potstickers, and… junk food."

Alex dropped a loud laugh, "Go to sleep. Maybe you can dream about all those things."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(*) "Terra Incognita" (Latin): Unknown land. Term used in cartography for regions that have not been mapped or documented.**

 **(**) Actually the brown part of the mature coconut is not the coconut shell, but the seed located inside the green coconut. Drink green coconut water directly from the source sitting near the sea is really delightful.**

 **(***) Alex used a variation of the "frog technique" to climb the coconut palm.** **Don't try to do this at home guys.**

* * *

 **Best regards from Southern Hemisphere :D**

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3 – Carpe Noctem

**Hello again!**

 **I mean it when I say that you made very happy for reading, review, follow, favorite. Thank you. :D**

 ** _Guest:_ I think Kara could live on with so little food, but her bad mood would be unbearable or she, at least, will be keep complaining all the time. Poor Alex. :O**

 **I hope you like to read it as much as I liked do write. I think I'll do it again. Any suggestion** **?**

 **My Beta Reader, MarvelDC31. Thank you for help me fixing my bad English, criticizing and giving great suggestions. I learned a lot. ;).** **Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :p**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **"The only problem with planning is that things never happen as they were planned to happen." (Lúcio Costa)**

 **Survival of the Fittest**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Carpe Noctem **(*)**

Alone in their shelter, Alex woke up early and noticed that she was covered with Kara's red cape. Surprisingly, she had slept so soundly that she didn't even feel Kara wakening. An improvised plate filled full of fruits that were carefully sliced with chestnuts was waiting for her. She smiled, knowing how much her sister also took care of her.

After breakfast she met Kara, walking along the beach. They decided to go to the river where they washed themselves using a plant named wingleaf soapberry as soap and pieces of charcoal to brush their teeth. Then, they began to go back to the beach.

"Look!" walking on wood, Alex showed something. Kara followed her sister's glance and both saw a beehive further on in a hollowed tree trunk. "Some honey would be perfect." Alex took a branch. "We need to make a smoker."

"What's that?" Kara was curious.

"It's used to produce smoke and to spread in the beehive. The bees imagine that the beehive is on fire and they stuff themselves full of honey to save as much as possible. Then they became heavier and they calm down. Easy," Alex was already looking for something that she could use as a torch.

Kara laughed, "Definitely, I wouldn't like to imagine that somebody is trying to put fire in my house. How about disturb them as little as possible? Give me the bamboo."

"What are you going to do?" Alex gave her what she had asked for and Kara drank the remaining water from the reservoir.

"Stay here," she smiled and blinked.

Kara walked slow. As she was getting closer to the tree several bees alighted on her body. Shoulders, arms, and hair were covered by them. They sting her sometimes, but her bulletproof body couldn't be hurt, as well as the insects kept unharmed. It looked like her slow and calm movements didn't make them feel in danger. Very slowly, she put a hand inside the beehive and took a honeycomb. Delighted, Alex watched everything. She knew that her sister wasn't in danger and that allowed the older Danvers to enjoy that unique, unforgettable and amazing moment. Kara put the honeycomb inside the bamboo and covered it with one hand. As she went back even slower, the bees just left and returned to the beehive. She gave the bamboo to her sister.

"You are a bee charmer, Kara Danvers!" **(**)**

* * *

The storm that fell upon the island that night was one of the worst they had seen. Thanks to Alex's knowledge and Kara's super-strength, the shelter had a solid foundation and was well protected from the wind, keeping it dry.

Since she was a little girl, Kara loved the rain but didn't like thunders. It's because of the hypersensitive audition, and because of a specific frequency of vibration, that those sounds bothered her a lot, especially at dawn when everything was quiet and demanded a higher level of concentration to keep the focus in specific sounds. When she arrived on Earth she had been terrified. She used to cover her ears, but it didn't work. Until the day that she took a pad of paper and pencil and began to scratch it furiously what seemed to divert her attention from the noises. Eliza noticed that it calmed her and together they bought paints, canvas, brushes, paper blocks, and all kinds of pencils and painting stuff. Her foster mother taught the girl how to paint and, when the thunder began at dawn, they stayed together all night, painting in the studio. When Kara moved to her own apartment and sleep was impossible, paint helped her to get through the noisy nights. Sadly, now she didn't see any solution to solve the problem.

In the shelter, Alex sat next to her sister.

"This night is not going to be easy for you."

"It's just a storm, like many others."

Alex smiled knowing how much those nights were difficult for Kara.

"I'll stay with you."

"Go to sleep, Alex! There's no use for both of us to stay awake."

"You're right. But I'm pretty sure that painting would help you."

Kara gave a sad smile, "As you can see, I don't have much to use. Actually, I don't have anything."

"In my point of view, you have all the colors of the universe. Here," she pointed to her sister's chest, and then kissed her forehead "and… here. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Alex."

Alone, Kara thought about what her sister had told her. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to work on her imaginary painting.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(*) "Carpe Noctem" (Latin): Seize the night. The sentence was used to encourage people to do something good at night after a productive day.**

 **(**) I couldn't resist. A humble tribute to one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite movies. "Fried Green Tomatoes" (EUA – 1991) – Director Jon Avnet**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Best wishes from South America**

 **See you in the next and final chapter ... :'( :'( :'(**


	4. Chapter 4 – Up, Up and Away!

**Final chapter :'(**

 **Thank you for reading, review, follow, favorite. I really appreciate and I'll answer all the reviews. :D**

 **Answer to _Guest:_ Your compliment made me blush. Thank you.**

 **I hope you liked to read it as much as I liked do write.**

 **MarvelDC31. I wouldn't be confident enough to publish it without your help fixing my bad English, criticizing and giving great suggestions. Thank you ;)**

 **Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :o**

 **Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)**

* * *

.

 **"The only problem with planning is that things never happen as they were planned to happen." (Lúcio Costa)**

 **Survival of the Fittest**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapter 4 – Up, Up and Away!

.

Kara woke up slowly and smelled the delicious aroma. Lazily she left the shelter. The sun was high and she saw her sister by the improvised grill, cooking the meal.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Alex smiled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kara said, yawning.

"With that storm, you certainly didn't sleep much, and you have been doing almost all the heavy work. You were really tired."

"And now I am starving."

"Come and eat."

Kara washed her face and hands and sat down next to her sister that had already given her a big piece of smoked fish wrapped in a banana tree leaf. She had also roasted palm heart, bananas, and roots.

"It is delicious, Alex," she praised.

"You're just hungry."

"No. It's really tasty. Thank you!"

After lunch, they decided to think in options to get out of the island, including making a raft. Kara took a deep breath and began to slowly walk towards the sea. As she entered she looked fixedly at the crystalline water.

"What are you doing?" Alex alerted. "You are going to feel sick."

The alien stopped for a few seconds. Then, by impulse, she flew fast, tearing the sky. Alex could barely see her sister disappearing in the clouds. Moments later, like a few days before, she returned fast for the ground. The agent held her breath already knowing what was going to happen, but a few feet above the ground Kara suddenly changed direction and made a low passage over the sea, followed by a deep dive into the water.

Apprehensive, Alex waited. Thirty-seconds… forty-seconds… fifty, one minute... two... three… four... the panic overwhelmed her.

"KARAAAAA!" she screamed lustily.

With unbelievable speed, Supergirl emerged and flew, then landed in front of her sister.

"Did you call me?"

Alex breathed, relieved.

"I'm healed!" a soaking wet Kara hugged her.

"And I almost had a heart attack. I thought you had drowned."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Alex! We can get out of here!"

Excited, they went back to the camp and agreed that they still had things to do.

They made a woodpile, organized the bamboos recipients, and put out the fire. Kara also engraved the Cardinal points in a piece of wood and hanged it on the shelter.

"Just in case another alien and an annoying human land here," Kara concluded.

Alex tied up the scarf on a short post.

"Danvers' personal flag," she explained.

The fruits and chestnuts were fixed in the trees for the birds and the small animals.

Kara got dressed. Boots, skirt, cape and the bodice with the symbol of the house of El. Alex dressed in mesh pants, sneakers, jacket, and took the stone knife.

"I'll keep this additional gift."

The older Danvers took a break and approached her sister before she started talking again.

"Kara, I know that things didn't come out exactly as you had planned, but—"

"Forgive me, Alex! I thought I could do something special for you."

"Could you just listen without interrupting me?" Alex was very serious. "Continuing… the idea was wonderful. And the jacket? Oh, boy, what a gift! Flying with you was so special... being with you, is always so special. But plans usually go wrong."

Embarrassed, Kara lowered her head and Alex took her sister's hands.

"And when it went wrong, it became even better. I believe that your labyrinthitis had been shot because of the stress and I also think that both of us needed this time, far away from everything, without the burden of our crazy routine, without thinking about anything else, except what we had to do here," she stopped talking for a while. Then she looked straight into Kara's blue eyes.

"Thank you for the best birthday I ever had, my clumsy and sweet alien sister."

They gave each other a radiant smile.

"We still have a reservation for dinner. Brazilian food," Kara informed. **(*)**

"How about a hot shower, pizza, potstickers, all the ice cream we can eat, and a movie, sitting on the couch?"

"Sounds perfect."

With a smile, Kara held out a hand for her sister.

"Come on, Alex, let's fly!"

.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **(*) I'm pretty sure that Kara would love Brazilian barbecue and feijoada. Very tasty and reaaaaaalllllyyyyyyy caloric.**

 **"THAT'S ALL FOLKS" :'(**

 **Did you like? You didn't like. Suggestions for the future? Ideas? Please, let me know ;)**

 **Best wishes from Brazil :D**


End file.
